


A Perfect Life

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Fluff, M/M, Post - Hogwarts, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus now has the perfect life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the hump_day101 HDWC, with the prompts fluff and "It was only a muffin." Written for the lovely Laura, who thinks I need to write more Snarry and more Fluff.

Severus’s alarm went off precisely at seven. He got up carefully, waking his raven-haired husband with a kiss. He took a hot shower and then re-entered their empty bedroom to get dressed for the day. He carefully buttoned each clasp on his long robes and tied his hair back at the nape of his neck.

He left their bedroom, passing Harry on his way to the shower, and exchanged another short kiss. When Severus got to the kitchen he saw Harry’s empty coffee cup on the counter and a cup of his favorite tea and a chocolate muffin were at his place on the table.

Only Harry and Albus knew of Severus’s fondness for chocolate. Since he found out, Harry had insisted the house elves send up a fresh chocolate muffin for Severus every morning.

Severus had to think hard to remember a time, almost ten years ago, when he would get up, skip breakfast, and spend the day tormenting students, hoping every day that he would not be called to the Dark Lord’s side.

Now, sitting in his bright kitchen with the shower running in the background and the scent of his husband surrounding him, those harsh times seemed like eons ago. It was only a muffin, but to Severus it meant so much more.


End file.
